


Implacable Hunger

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, But they don’t remember each other :(, Childhood Friends, Come Inflation, Comeplay, Creampie, Felix is just Dumb about how in love Sylvain obviously is, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Succubi & Incubi, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He can’t stand his own nature. Even when taking a dominant role in bed, being touched all over and filled with a strangers cum always leaves him feeling unpleasantly vulnerable in a way he never manages to properly explain to his brother. As a result, he often puts off feeding until his body can no longer take it and he has to scramble into the nearest human’s bedroom, thighs soaking wet from arousal and trembling and his holes so, so empty.————————Reluctant Succubus Felix spends the night with someone who ruins him in the best possible way.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 167
Collections: Anonymous





	Implacable Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by @ellipsometry’s amazing succubus Felix/Anette/Glenn drabbles! Recommended reading for horny context.
> 
> Warning for slight dubcon in the form of Felix reminiscing about bad nights. AFAB term used for Felix’s junk in one line.

“Had fun?” Sylvain annoyingly asks Felix.

The smug tone in Sylvain’s voice almost offends Felix but he’s unable to form any words. Twitching on the bed sheets, cock drunk, tears and saliva still running down his face; his nipples swollen, both of his holes fucked raw, red and overflowing with cum, all he can do is pant for air.

Felix’s lower belly is slightly bulging and Sylvain meanly presses his hand down on it. Felix can only mewl desperately as a torrent of cum gushes from both his holes. Sylvain laughs quietly but the look in his eyes isn’t unkind even as he uses his fingers to push his cum back into Felix’s pussy.

Usually, Felix feels angry and upset at the end of these kinds of nights. Shame is a foreign concept to any sane succubus but Felix has always been contrarian in the most counterproductive of ways. He can’t stand his own nature. Even when taking a dominant role in bed, being touched all over and filled with a strangers cum always leaves him feeling unpleasantly vulnerable in a way he never manages to properly explain to his brother. As a result, he often puts off feeding until his body can no longer take it and he has to scramble into the nearest human’s bedroom, thighs soaking wet from arousal and trembling and his holes so,  so empty.

Whenever he can, he brings Annette with him. She’s much more sociable than he is and it makes her better at getting suitable humans for them to feed on. Her cheerful presence makes the process bearable, sometimes even fun, helping him get through his nightly ordeals more confidently.

But Annette can’t always be with him to help.

Then, it’s an exercise in humiliation. Weakened, starving for cum, he wantonly clings to whichever human he can get his claws on first. Likely sensing his weakness, emboldened humans take advantage of his pitiful state to use him as a toy. Felix lets it happen, writhing pathetically on the sheets, loudly begging to have his holes filled as he’s held down and called every demeaning word known to man. Worse, most humans weren’t able — or willing — to keep up with his needs. Those nights usually end with Felix frustrated to tears, furious at himself, feeling small and used and still completely unsatisfied.

Tonight had been one of those times he’d gone unfed for too long. Hazy with hunger, his thoughts turned to that human Annette had introduced him to weeks ago. That cocky redhead with the embarrassing pet names, who’d managed to keep shamelessly grinning even as his cock got milked dry. Felix couldn’t stop thinking of that man’s large hands on his thighs, warm eyes brazenly staring into his own. A handsome, indulgent man who took Felix’s bad attitude with good humor.

They’d seen each other various times afterwards, with Felix insisting on holding Sylvain’s wrists down with his tail on most of their nights together. It was supposed to be strictly a convenient transaction, with Sylvain agreeing to feed Felix in exchange for the best orgasms of his life. Nothing more.

So it had been foolish, really, how Felix would always wind up fantasizing about being with Sylvain instead of whatever stranger was currently pounding into him. Felix had known of Sylvain’s reputation as an opportunistic heartbreaker who only cared about keeping his cock wet. Yet for some ridiculous reason, Felix had been unable to keep Sylvain off his mind. He’d kept thinking of eyes the color of honey that had felt strangely familiar from the moment they met.

Barely registering where he was, he’d somehow made his way into Sylvain’s and had crawled, desperate, onto Sylvain’s sleeping form.

His hands had moved of their own accord, tearing the thin sheet off from Sylvain and immediately pawing at his torso, the feeling of Sylvain’s large frame and defined muscles under his palms instantly making his mouth water.

Sylvain hadn’t even had the decency to act surprised to wake up to Felix back in his bedroom. Instead, his lips had parted into that lazy, self-assured grin. Felix would never admit how much he’d missed Sylvain’s stupid, handsome face but then Sylvain had put his hands on Felix’s waist and that had been enough to bring Felix’s desperate hunger back.

Now flat on his back, legs spread wide, overflowing with come, his body is thoroughly sore. Tonight was just as humiliating as every other night and yet it still felt different somehow, in a good way. Sylvain hadn’t held back. He’d very clearly delighted in teasing Felix to the point of tears, alternating between murmuring absolute filth into Felix’s ear as he roughly used him as a cocksleeve to kissing his bruised body reverently, pressing sweet, embarrassing pet names into his skin.

Letting himself be treated that way should have left Felix unbearably disgusted with himself.

Instead, he’d held Sylvain as close as he physically could. Every kiss had been returned eagerly. The shame of being stretched open by a cock had still been there but though Felix would usually tremble with anger from it, this time it had only heightened his pleasure. He couldn’t remember ever feeling this full, this bone-deep satisfaction that turned his limbs to jelly. He’d never come so hard in his life.

Distracted by how good he feels, the unexpected kiss that’s pressed to one of his horns jolts Felix’s entire body.

“This enough for you, sweetheart?”

Felix dumbly stares at Sylvain. Thank the Goddess his face is already bright red or else the way his heart skipped would show on his cheeks.

No one’s ever kissed him like that. Not since he was a child.

He’s used to his horns being used as handlebars when being facefucked. A particularly weird man wanted a “hornjon” and rubbed his cock on them until they were coated in cum.

The chaste, undemanding kiss momentarily freezes him.

There’s a fading memory of someone long ago, back when Felix had no clue of the kind of dirty, insatiable creature he’d become. There’s faint memory of a boy who used to wipe away his tears and would kiss the horns on his head to comfort him.

And the memory of a broken promise.

But that was an eternity ago, childhood promises are stupid anyway and he absolutely refuses to show how flustered he feels.

“Y-Yeah, you did fine, I guess,” Felix very deliberately puts on his best scowl, “For now.”

Sylvain has the gall to grin at his frown.

“You really have no idea how cute you are, do you?”

It’s not the first time Sylvain has called him cute, not by far, but his words still have the intended effect of making Felix stammer like an idiot. Sylvain then kisses his cheek with infuriating sweetness.

“Just let me lie down for a bit ok, baby?Promise I’ll get right back to filling you up afterwards.”

Felix suppresses a shiver and grumbles in agreement. So far, at least Sylvain has kept his promises.

Done playing with Felix’s hole, Sylvain has now moved on to curling up against Felix’s side, happily nuzzling his left breast, hand lazily petting the glowing mark around Felix’s navel.

Felix exhales shakily.

When he’s felt particularly desperate, he’s toyed with the idea of binding someone to him. Keeping a special human to feed him for the rest of his days, putting an end to his constant shame. It’s only ever a fleeting thought, a barely-there fantasy. The commitment is far too great to be done on a whim.

However, watching the warm, large hand

encompassing his waist, that silly fantasy seems almost possible.

_ Yeah, right. _

Felix doesn’t dare entertain those thoughts any further and closes his eyes. He resolutely chooses to ignore the way Sylvain’s hands feel like home.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/o3oeueo3o/status/1288526009101426690?s=21). I draw and write Sylvix sometimes. You can come yell about childhood friends with me.


End file.
